


Scene Prompts

by ReaperOfAngels



Series: Academiae Wisp [1]
Category: Academiae Wisp
Genre: Can you spot the Heathers references?, Crushes, F/F, F/M, M/M, Original work - Freeform, Spin the bottle game, drunk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 19:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17607794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaperOfAngels/pseuds/ReaperOfAngels
Summary: So.I do write more than Miraculous Ladybug fics, believe it or not, and this would that "more."I have a book in the works that I've been working on and off for about five years now (I thought it was only three and then I remembered that no I'm a lazier fuck than I thought I was) and while I really just need to get my shit together and write it, I have school, and I like the fic I'm working on right now.But! Part of my writing process includes me writing prompts to get in the groove of writing a character properly, and this will just be a collection of random scenes that I write for it.So I hope you enjoy these random-ass scenes.





	Scene Prompts

**Author's Note:**

> So on Google docs this is like four and a half pages but on here it's like barely a decent read and I was kind of sad to find that out but you know what it's okay I don't care.

Thomas chuckled as he watched his friends whoop and holler and run around like animals. It was well into the summer at this point and he along with a decent group of students decided to stay on campus for the holidays, and they were all partying and drinking like soldiers come home from the war with the promise of not going back.

To say that they were completely out of control would be a gross understatement, but it was controlled chaos. They had spelled an area in which they had to stay in and even set up tents and everything, with spells to keep the girls in their tents and the boys in theirs. They only had about six acres of land they could royally fuck up, and had yet to do that five hours in, so that was at least a good sign, right?

They had had dinner, so people weren’t too drunk yet, but Thomas imagined that most everyone would be drunk before the end of the sixth or seventh hour, which would probably be coming faster than it seemed it would. It was a party full of magic-wielding teenagers, after all. It was hard not to have fun just  _watching_ them go nuts.

Thomas, though, soon noticed someone who really didn’t look like she was having fun. Someone he had gotten to know pretty well over the past few months, if he did say so himself, and yet somehow she still held back something that she didn’t seem willing to share with him, or… anyone else for that matter. Her friends seemed to know, but they wouldn’t tell him either.

So he walked over to the red haired beauty who was sitting with her knees pulled up to her chest, and sat down right next to her. The girl flinched a little and looked up at him with those striking green and gold eyes, staring up at him.

Thomas felt his voice get stuck in his throat for a moment. This was happening more and more frequently around her, he found, and it was a little disturbing to him. He had never lost his voice around girls before, or even guys for that matter. What made her different, aside from the fact that she was meant to be the new Lady of Time? No, that couldn’t be it, anyhow. He didn’t really get nervous around the Time Lord, after all.

“Hey, Rosetta. What are you doing here, sitting all alone? I thought you would be hanging out with Ed? Or Elina and Cassandra? Maybe even your brother?” He asked curiously, then looked over, spotting Will among a crowd of people near immediately. Will never got drunk, and now wasn’t an exception. He was probably the most sober person here, even if with the fumes from the magical drugs people were using to get high, since Guinevere didn’t have the proper conditions to grow pot or make the more dangerous variety of drugs on Infante or Florentia.

He looked further, and saw Cassandra, who looked drunker than anyone else there (that was saying something) with a glass of wine in one hand and clinging to Elina with the other, who was helping her stay up right, looking a little exasperated.

Ed was nowhere to be seen. He had a tendency to disappear at events such as these.

“Well, I would, but as you can see, I think they’re a little… uh… busy.”

“I do see that.” Thomas chuckled at her meek, quiet voice, the voice he could barely hear over all the racket, yet his hearing seemed to hone in on just naturally. “What do you think of this mini riot?”

“It’s... active.”

Thomas snorted. “Why so unenthusiastic, my Lady of Time?”

Rosetta’s face turned a little red and she shrugged, looking out over the crowd of dancing children. “It’s just sort of tame, you know?”

Thomas barked out a laugh. “No, I don’t. Enlighten me.”

“Well, I-”

“HEEEEYYYYYYYY!”

Rosetta and Thomas looked over at the sound of a girl yelling and saw one of their classmates, Heather, he believed, who was grinning and holding up a bottle of Serpent’s Venom Rum, the deep purple glass shining with the colors of the fire. The party quieted down a little and the majority of people looked over at her.

The brunette smirked, her hair bouncing a little as she hollered. “WHO WANTS TO PLAY SPIN THE BOTTLE?!” She yelled, and nearly thirty people cheered or whooped in response, which left less than half of the other students who weren’t in the game.

Thomas looked at Rosetta and smiled shyly before getting up and jogging over to join the game, knowing if he didn’t play, he would probably get heckled by the other students.

He hadn’t expected Rosetta to follow him, but when he saw her sit at the opposite side of the circle next to her brother, he figured she had. She smiled up at her brother, who smiled back, looking excited. Figures. Will was always excited for stupid drunk games.

Heather smiled and spelled the bottle, then had it float to the middle of the circle. A light shone from the bottle like a laser, pointing to her. “Okay, everybody got their wands?”

The students pulled out their wands in response.

“Good. Okay, this is how this works. There’s too many of us to reach and spin it, so we’re all going to use our wands to spin the bottle, no tricks to make it land on the person you want. I added a light to the bottle so we can see who it stops on. Now, some special rules!” She yelled, grinning. “Everyone knows the basic rules of Spin the Bottle, but just in case - your task is to spin the bottle, duh. You spin the bottle and whomever the bottleneck points to, you have to get up and go kiss that person. As for the special rules…

“First! Since we happen to have students who have siblings in this circle, if it lands on your sibling, you can either pass with a kiss on the cheek or you can respin. You can decide on this however you want.” She looked pointedly at Rosetta and Will, then at Thomas and glancing to his brother, who was also in the circle.

“Second! If you spin it and it lands in between two people, you gotta kiss them both! No playing favorites or this-person-isn’t-as-bad-as-the-other!

“Third! If it lands on the same gender as you, you still gotta kiss them, whether you happen to be straight or gay or indifferent!

“Forth! If you are absolutely adamant that you are not going to kiss whomever your spin lands on, or whose spun landed on you, you can roshambo it. If you win, you go scott free, but if you lose, you gotta do a dare that the winner gives you. You can only use this privilege three times! Everyone got that?”

Everyone looked at each other and there was a quiet murmur before all the students gave a vague nod.

“Good. Now, since I was the one who suggested it, I’ll nominate someone.” Heather looked among the other students for a candidate, smirking at a blonde fairy who was sitting a little too primly for her taste.

“Oh, Ver-oooonnn-i-caaaa.” The girl sang, and the fairy, Veronica, perked up, then sighed.

“Merlin, save us.” She mumbled. “Okay, Duke, geez.” The fairy said and pulled out her wand, waving it in a simple motion, and making the bottle spin in a frenzy, but staying glued to its spot on the ground.

And it all went downhill from there.

Veronica was made to kiss some guy names Kurt, then Kurt was made to kiss one of the boys from the soccer team, who then somehow won a round of roshambo to get out of a kiss from Angelica, who was known for being extremely lucky when it came to chance games. Angelica didn’t seem too phased when her spin landed on another girl and, in fact, kissed her quite vigorously, which surprised more than a couple people. That girl was forced to pass because she was too frazzled to spin the bottle correctly, so it went to the girl next to her, who spun it and got it on Will. Will had managed to get away with a light peck, as the girl didn’t seem too interested anyway.

When Will spun, and it landed on a boy, though, the boy suddenly looked a little nervous. It was obvious that boy had never had any intimate experience with anyone, but when Thomas saw the seemingly innocent smile on Will’s face, he was suddenly regretting it very much that he was sitting right next to said boy.

Thomas shifted away from the boy uneasily, and so did the guy on the boy’s other side, as Will stood up and stalked over to the boy. The poor guy fidgeted in his seat, looking nervous as all heck, as Will moved to stand over him, sitting down, straddling the boy’s lap.

“You look nervous.” He commented, and the other nodded a little quickly, which made Will snort softly. “Then let me help take the edge off.”

He grabbed the boy by his collar and kissed him, and Thomas was surprised to see the boy instantly relax, and he heard multiple girls squeal and cheer.

Will got up seconds later and went back to his seat by Rosetta, who was gagging playfully, to which he laughed at.

“Aw, what is it, sis?”

“I  _never_ needed to see my brother kiss another person, like, ever, in my life. I think I would have preferred to see you makeout with a toad than ever have you put me through seeing you kiss another human being.” She gagged again, but Will only laughed harder.

It went on like that for another couple rounds, with cheers and laughter and squeals all being shared, until Rosetta had to roshambo out of kissing some guy who looked all too happy to have gotten her as his spin, and she made him spell himself into a feather suit and do the chicken dance around the fire.

All eyes were on her now as she pulled her wand out, looking at the bottle like it was the bane of her existence.

He glanced over and watched as Heather muttered something under her breath and Thomas rose a brow, wondering what she could be doing, then heard cheering.

He glanced down and saw Rosetta staring right at him with Cassandra, Elina, Will, and quite a few of the other students cheering and yelling loudly. He wondered what for, then glanced down, and saw a shining red light on him.

Thomas felt his face heat up like a volcano ready to burst, and he looked back up at Rosetta, who was still sitting down. Will was laughing and nudging her to get up, and people started cheering her name.

“Go, Ro!” “Go get ‘em, girl!” “You can do it!”

And then gone was the shy girl he had come to know.

Gone was the meek, timid girl who liked to saunter during their recess period.

Gone was the girl who stumbled over herself whenever someone got her face to go pink like it was right now.

No, she stood right up, the flowers weaved into her braid, the ones that Cassandra had put in her hair before the poor Elf got drunk off wine, blooming brightly in her hair as she walked right up to him, and Thomas felt himself grow nervous. His heart started beating erratically, and he felt like a fox torn between getting the berries or going for the plump field mouse.

Rosetta got on her knees in front of him and started inching closer, and Thomas was stuttering out words he wasn’t thinking about nor sure he meant before he could stop himself. Why was she looking at him like that? Her emerald eyes were so big, so focus, watching him like hawk.

“R-Ro, you kn-know you don’t have to do this, r-right?” He stuttered out as she got closer, now practically in his lap, one knee on either side of his own knees as they lay stretched out on the ground, his back to the fire. He couldn’t even lean back of her because of that damned fire.

She didn’t say anything and just inched closer, now straddling him properly, her knees on either sides of his thighs, and her arms lifting up a little.

“I-I mean, I know that you don’t really like me like this, s-so you don’t have to kiss me or anything if you don’t w-want to-”

Her hands were on his shoulders and  _fucking **fuck**_  her eyes were distracting and her breath on his lips was making his head spin.

She did pause, though, looking a little confused as she glanced into his eyes once more.

“Now, Thomas, what would give you such a silly idea?”

That was all she said before her lips were on his, and her arms had slid up from his shoulders to trace over the sides of his neck, and all the tension left him so quickly he nearly fell back into the fire.

He now understood how the boy next to him had relaxed so quickly. If Will was as good as his little sister at this, then it was just too easy to just let go and kiss back. Her lips were so  _soft_ , and it was like she knew exactly where to touch to make shivers go up his spine and force his heart out of his chest and into the clouds. His brain had melted somewhere in between the beginning of the kiss and when she had slide her hand up into his hair and put the other around his neck, until he was just putty in her hands.

And then visions started filling his head, ones he didn’t understand. They weren’t of either of them or any of their friends. They were visions of complete strangers.

He watched as couples square danced at a wedding, with the bride laughing and desperately holding up her dress as she danced with her new husband. He heard fiddles and flutes, all playing some tune he didn’t recognize. Sure, he knew it was some folk or high-paced Celtic tune, but he hadn’t ever heard it in his life.

Soon there was cake, and the bride had grabbed a handful of it and pushed it into her groom’s mouth before kissing him like the pastor had just allowed it for a second time, and then there was more dancing, and laughing, and playing silly games. Dogs ran around and barked and hopped around the celebrating families, who fed them and played with them. Children were running around playing random games that probably didn’t make sense to anyone other than them, and at some point the bride and the groom had managed to sneak off, going deep into the woods and dancing in silence among a prearranged area, quiet and happy and exchanging silly sweet-nothings and kisses until night fell upon them, leaving them with fairy lights and fireflies to light up the forest around them.

Thomas was used to giving people happiness, not the other way around. Everywhere he went, people couldn’t help but be happy, and the only people who had any sort of defiance over that were the Council members and heirs to the Council. People couldn’t just make him happy, couldn’t just turn on the ‘joy’ switch inside his head like his presence did them.

But the scene of the wedding that flashed through his head,  _that_ made him so inexplicably happy. He couldn’t even tell you why. It’s not like he knew them. But the pure, raw happiness that the wedding just oozed was infectious and honestly, Rosetta’s kiss just magnified it several times.

So he was disappointed but still incredibly light-hearted when she pulled away, and he knew his eyes were shining just like hers were.

She smiled at him, and that’s when he registered that everyone around them was cheering. Her hand was still in his hair.

“That’s how I know this party is tame.” She whispered, grinning at him before getting up, turning around and swaying back to her spot next to her brother, who was laughing and cheering for her just like the rest of them, and he heard Angelica laugh loudly.

“Look at that, Ro! You kissed him so good, he’s staring after you like a lost puppy!” She laughed and tumbled back onto the ground.

Rosetta turned her head and winked at him playfully, causing his face to heat up, and he was sure from the increased volume, he was blushing.

 

Thomas decided it might be best he take a break to get himself back under control, but of course, when he got back in the game, it landed right back on Rosetta.

He was going to have a lot of things to remind him of this night, wasn’t he?

**Author's Note:**

> So, something that's actually funny about this book I'm making.  
> I started writing it before I watched Miraculous Ladybug, before I knew or even cared about what it was, and I somehow made a relationship pretty similar to the one between Marinette, Adrien, and Chloe from ML, and when I watched like the first three episode of ML I literally called up my friend who recommended it to me and was like 'wtf this is just like my book' and she was like 'no way rlly' 'yes really bitch wtf is this?!"  
> So that's how I got into ML.


End file.
